The Sabertooth Princess
Urianimated18's Spoof The Swan Princess 1994 Cast * Princess Odette - Aviva Corcovado (Wild Kratts) * Princess Odette as the Swan - Shira (Ice Age) * Prince Derek - Chris Kratt (with Martin Kratt as an extra) (Wild Kratts) * Rothbart - Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) * The Great Animal - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 2016) * Rothbart's Vulture - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) * Jean-Bob - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) * Speed - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Puffin - Boris (Balto) * Queen Uberta - Mom Kratt (Wild Kratts) * King William - Dad Corcovado (Wild Kratts) * Lord Rogers - Chancellor Esteban (Elena of Avalor) * Bridget - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) * Bromley - Jimmy Z (Wild Kratts) * Chamberlain - Charles Darwin (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) * Alligators of the Moat - Goanna (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) and Kenge (The Lion Guard) * Mouse - Jerboa (The Lion Guard) * Dragon - Dragon (Room on the Broom) * Fly - Harvey the Hummingbird (Jim Henson's The Animal Show) * Dragonfly - Max the Wasp (Jim Henson's The Animal Show) * Lord Rogers as a Chameleon - Chaz the Chameleon (Jim Henson's The Animal Show) * Queen Uberta as an Emu - Gogo (Zambezia) * Chamberlain as a Pig - Ollie (Home on the Range) * Bromley as an Orangutan - Jackie the Orangutan (Jim Henson's The Animal Show) * Target Practice Animals - Elephant (Tinga Tinga Tales), Skalk (Khumba), Chuck the Lion (Jim Henson's The Animal Show), Bear (Chuck Jones' The Bear That Wasn't), Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss), The Snip-Snip Bird (64 Zoo Lane), Warthog (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), Duck (Chuck Jones's Peter and the Wolf), and Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) Voice Cast * Aimee Carrero...Princess Aviva * Chris Kratt...Prince Chris * Martin Kratt...Prince Martin * Zachary Bennett...Zach Varmitech * Frank Welker...The Great Tiger * Greg Ellis...Mzingo * Kyle Rideout...Vinnie Terrio * Bill Fagerbakke...Patrick Star * Charles Fleischer...Boris * Kristen Smith...Queen Kratt * Andy Garcia...King Corcovado * Christian Lanz...Chancellor Esteban * David Tennant...Charles Darwin * Eva Almos...Witch Hazel * Jonathan Malen...Jimmy Z * Tone Lōc...Goanna * Kristofer Hivju...Kenge Scenes *The Sabertooth Princess part 1 - Prologue *The Sabertooth Princess part 2 - "This is My Idea" *The Sabertooth Princess part 3 - What Else is There? *The Sabertooth Princess part 4 - Zach Attacks King Corcovado *The Sabertooth Princess part 5 - At Sabertooth Lake *The Sabertooth Princess part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" *The Sabertooth Princess part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire *The Sabertooth Princess part 8 - Vinnie and Patrick/"Far Longer Than Forever" *The Sabertooth Princess part 9 - Boris/Aviva and Zach's Confrontation *The Sabertooth Princess part 10 - Queen Kratt and Esteban/Chris in the Library *The Sabertooth Princess part 11 - "No Fear" *The Sabertooth Princess part 12 - Chris, Martin, and Jimmy/The Search Begins *The Sabertooth Princess part 13 - It's Not What It Seems *The Sabertooth Princess part 14 - Chris Finds Aviva/Zach Confronts Again *The Sabertooth Princess part 15 - Zach's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") *The Sabertooth Princess part 16 - Where is Jimmy?/At Zach's Dungeon *The Sabertooth Princess part 17 - At Queen Kratt's Kingdom ("To The Ball") *The Sabertooth Princess part 18 - Boris's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" *The Sabertooth Princess part 19 - The Unexpected Guest *The Sabertooth Princess part 20 - Monitor Lizard-Aid *The Sabertooth Princess part 21 - In the Ballroom/Aviva Flies, Chris Gallops *The Sabertooth Princess part 22 - Chris Battles Zach *The Sabertooth Princess part 23 - Happily Ever After *The Sabertooth Princess part 24 - End Credits part 1 ("Far Longer Than Forever End Title)") *The Sabertooth Princess part 25 - End Credits part 2 ("Eternity") Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs